Payback
by Andie01
Summary: Feelings come out and some payback is given


I growl as the moaning from the neighboring room reaches an ear-splitting volume. "Really? He's been done with you forty-five minutes ago. You can stop faking it now," I call banging on the wall above the bed. "Seriously Rollins, shut her up."

The noise only intensifies.

"Fuck," I growl pulling a pillow over my head. "Shut the fuck up."

Pulling myself out of bed I stomp out and to the neighboring door. "Rollins! Rollins," I bang on the door. "Rollins!"

The door across the hall rips open to reveal a disheveled Adrian Neville. "What is with all the bloody noise?"

"I am trying to sleep next to the world worst porno actress," I growl. "Rollins!"

"Stop shouting."

I turn on the man.

"Please," he sighs opening the door wider. "Just come in and get some rest, Jaden."

"Thank you," I mumble shuffling across the hall.

"Don't worry about it, Love," he sighs shutting the door behind me. The noise coming from Rollins' room is immediately muted.

"Finally," I sigh.

"Get in the bed, Love."

I nod crawling up the bed and under the covers. "Thank you again."

"Goodnight Jaden," he mumbles sliding beside me and turning to face away from me.

I groan stretching against the solid body beside me.

"G'Morning Love."

"Morning. God you're hard," I grumble.

"What?"

"You're all muscle. There isn't a soft spot on you. You're horrible to cuddle with."

"It isn't stopping you," he chuckles.

"Not stopping me from complaining about it either. Thank you again for sharing your bed," I smile kissing his cheek. "Now I need to get back to my own room and get ready for the day. Maybe throat punch Rollins at some point. Later."

Stepping into the hallway as Seth exits his room.

"You," I growl advancing on the man.

"Listen about last night…"

"I did not spend my hard-earned money to use my hotel room as a storage room for my suitcase. I also didn't spend my money to listen to your conquests all night so this is what you're going to do: Tonight, you're going to pay for my room and you are going to make sure it is on the complete opposite side of the hotel from you."

"Deal," he sighs moving around me.

"I'm holding you to that," I call entering my room.

"Complete silence," I sigh to the empty room, snuggling deeper under the blankets. My cell chirps on the bedside table. "So much for that," I chuckle reaching for the phone thinking it is one of the girls inviting me out. "Wrong."

Adrian, "Guess who won the Rollins' neighbor lottery tonight."

"Would you like some payback from last night?"

"He's quiet at the moment. Maybe later."

"I'm in room six ninety-nine."

"Thanks Love."

"I owe you, Elf."

"Stop that."

"Sure thing. If you decide to come, run by your Keebler cousin's tree and bring me some cookies."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"To be determined."

Tossing the phone onto the nightstand, I settle down for the night.

Insistent knocking wakes me. Stumbling to the door I yank it open to find a ticked off Adrian.

"Didn't stay quiet?"

"No," he growls brushing past me as I hold the door wider for him. "It's been a bloody hour…with his second girl."

"He's such a whore," I mumble crawling back into bed.

"Agreed," he grumbles crawling in behind me.

"Hey Adrian," I mutter.

"Yeah?"

"Where's my cookies?"

I giggle as a pillow connects with my head.

"Brat," he mutters turning on his side.

I groan stretching as much as the heavy body on top of me allows.

"Stop moving," Adrian mutters.

"Sorry, wasn't aware I'm a pillow," I chuckle, my hand coming down to run through his hair.

"Best pillow I've found."

"Better than the hard ass body I've woke up on?"

"It's not socially acceptable for me to be soft," he mutters.

"Did you just call me fat?"

"No," he chuckles. "Chesty but not fat."

"That I am," I smile finally opening my eyes. Finding my reflection in the mirror I release a breathy laugh.

"What?"

"For two people I wouldn't even classify as friends, we look very intimate."

I watch his eyes crack to squint at our reflection before shrugging.

"We're friends."

"We're friendly co-workers," I correct.

"I classify us as friends. I don't just let any woman into my room."

"Or your bed?"

"Correct."

"Well then I feel special. I need get up though. Got a gym date."

He groans rolling away.

"Stay as long as you need to."

"Thank you," he calls after me.

"Anytime. Someone has save you from Rollins' bad porn actresses."

So that is how I ended up sharing a bed with the man at least once a week for the past three months.

"Hello Jaden," Seth smiles as I stand waiting on the elevator.

"Hello my favorite man whore," I return the smile.

"Haven't seen you around a lot, lately."

"Been avoiding you outside the arenas."

"Why?"

"Because you are an inconsiderate arse," Adrian states coming up behind me. "No one can room around you because of your nightly activities."

"I can't help I'm so good that my ladies can't help but vocalize."

"Doubtful," I sniff as the elevator arrives. "I think they just like to stroke your ego before bashing your ass online. You should really be a little more selective with your fuck buddies."

"Your jealousy is showing, Jaden," Seth smirks as we all enter the elevator.

"Gotta have it to show it," I mutter pressing the floor number noticing the two men reaching for the same button.

"So, what's going on with you two," Seth asks as we settle in for the ride. Adrian's arm drapes over my shoulders.

"Now whose jealousy is showing," Adrian mutters.

"We needed an escape from listening to you. We found a mutually beneficial escape plan."

"That involves cuddling up to each other in bed. How convenient."

"Shut up Rollins," Adrian sigh as we arrive at our floor.

"Touchy," Seth comments as we make our way down the hallway.

"Shut it Seth."

Glancing to the side as I reach my room I find Seth next door with Adrian at the room next.

"How's this going to work, Adrian?"

"We suffer for a night," Adrian growls disappearing into his room.

"As much as I care for you Seth, if I don't get any sleep tonight then I will kick your ass."

"Yes ma'am."

"I see I'm not the only one avoiding going back to their room," I chuckle sliding onto the barstool next to Adrian.

"I've considered sleeping in my rental tonight," he smirks downing his drink.

"There room for two?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Well if I have to suffer so do you," I smile.

"Damn," he states staring straight ahead.

"Is everything okay?"

"Absolutely."

"It just seems like you're a bit distant tonight. I thought there might be something on your mind," I smile hooking my foot around his stool to scoot closer. "You're the one who said we were friends. I thought friends talked."

"It's nothing, Love," he sighs as I rest my chin on his shoulder.

"Let me decide."

He shakes his head signally for another drink.

"Alright," I state. "You know where to find me if you need me."

I had barely shut the room door behind me when I soft knock sounds on the door.

"I need you," Adrian states as I open the door.

"That was fast," I chuckle allowing him in the room. "What's up, Elf?"

He slowly approaches me, one hand running along my jaw as he lowers his mouth to mine. "I've wanted to do that for over a month now," he sighs as we break apart.

"What stopped you?"

"I'm just a safe place to run to," he grumbles pressing his forehead to mine, his eyes closed.

"Because I buried my want for you way before all of this started. I didn't want to hurt myself again."

"What?"

"Adrian, you have to know how attractive you are. I knew you wouldn't ever go for a girl like me soon after we met so I worked hard, I worked extremely hard as bury my feelings."

"A girl like you?"

"White trailer trash," I mutter.

"I have never saw you like that," he states.

"I'm supposed to believe that?"

"It's true," he sighs running a thumb across my lower lip, his eyes opening to meet mine.

"Adrian," I sigh.

"Yes, Love?"

"Is it too early in our confession to make a suggestion?"

"What's that?"

"I kinda want to give Rollins a little payback for all those nights we couldn't sleep."

A grin splits his face. "Excellent idea."

Yanking my shirt over my head, his mouth attaches to my throat drawing a moan from me.

"Good start," he chuckles against me.

"I could say the same," I giggle reaching for the front of his button up shirt. Ripping the material apart, the buttons fly in every direction, I run my fingertips across the skin revealed. "I have wanted to do this since the day I met you."

"I've wanted to do this for as long as I can remember," he mumbles burying his face in my cleavage, his mouth moving from one breast then the other.

"I've dreamt about this," I moan reaching behind me to release my bra.

"So all those mornings I've woken up to your soft little moans in your sleep, you were dreaming about me," he asks glancing up at me his mouth hovering over my nipple.

"Mmmhmm," I sigh as I slide my hands down to the button of his pants. His mouth finally attaching to my nipple. "You're much better in the flesh," I groan sliding my hand into his pants.

"Bloody hell," he mutters as I wrap a hand around him, pumping slowly.

"Something wrong, Love," I tease.

He shakes his head sending ripples of desire through me.

"Get on the bed," he orders stepping back from me.

I move to the bed, laying back against the pillows.

"Eager?"

"Yes," I breath.

"Great. Me too," he grins stripping my lower half in one move. His face dives between my thighs, his tongue sliding along my slit.

"Fuck Adrian," I groan as he ghosts over my clit.

"Hmmmm," he hums, the vibrations causing my eyes to roll up in my head.

"Fuck," I moan.

"Very funny, Jaden," Seth calls through the wall.

A wicked grin crosses my face as I moan louder.

"You don't have to fake it, Love," he mutters. His mouth wraps around my clit, two fingers burying inside me.

"Adrian," I groan as his fingers curl to brush across my spot. Moments later I feel myself come undone around his fingers.

Standing, he strips himself of his torn shirt and pants before kneeling between my thighs. "This isn't just about payback against Seth for me."

"Ditto," I sigh running my hands across his abs. "But it is a nice perk."

He chuckles pushing into me slowly.

I groan adjusting to his size.

"You're so tight. Take your time," he whispers running his tongue along my ear.

"Ready," I sigh grinding my hips up against his.

He hovers above me slowly rocking against me, his mouth trailing open mouth kisses across my shoulders and chest.

"Faster," I grunt. "Oooooohhhh, God."

"Adrian is fine, Love. No need to call me God."

"Assh…Oh Fuck," I moan arching off the mattress as he slams deeper.

"What was that," he growls gripping my hips.

"Adrian," I scream. "Faster."

"Like that," he questions hammering into me so fast and hard I lose my breath.

I nod wrapping my arms around his neck as he brings his mouth to mine. "If that's how my girl wants it, that's how you're going to get it."

I moan clenching around him.

"Fuck," he growls wrapping my legs tighter around his waist. "Feels so bloody good."

Suddenly with no effort he lifts me from the bed slamming my back into the wall beside the bed, his pace never slowing down. Adjusting his grip on me he snakes one hand between us, his thumb pressing circles against my clit.

"Adrian," I groan.

"That's it. Let him hear it."

"Yes, Baby. Don't stop."

"Not until you've came all over my cock."

His words sending me over the edge for a second time. "Fuck Adrian," I scream. "Yes."

"Jaden. Jaden. Jaden," he chants his own release overpowering him. He falls against me face buried in my chest, his breathing ragged."

"You okay, Elf?"

He raises his head to tiredly glare at me, "Still with the Elf?"

"You'll always gonna be Elf to me," I smile pecking his lips. "Now you're just my Elf."

"I'll take it," he smiles capturing my lips.

I groan as the room phone rings. Draping myself across the bed I pick up. "'Ello," I pant.

"You've made your point," Seth sighs. "You can stop now."

"I may take a break but I don't think I'll stop anytime soon. Goodnight Seth," I smile as Adrian drapes himself over me.

"Goodbye Rollins," he chuckles returning the phone to the cradle.


End file.
